justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2017/@comment-27537247-20160926173441
Obligatory Feedback Time: '''Bailar: '''See, I wouldn't mind the Latino songs if they were all like this. I'm still a little rough on La Bicicleta, Hips Don't Lie, Te Dominar, and El Tiki, but this feels like a breath of fresh air to me. The camera follows the dancer perfectly, and the general concept of the song hits home for me; alone, nobody around, bored with my mundane task, so put on a catchy song and let my bones do their thing. I can really see this growing on me. '''Cola Song: '''Gee, I wonder if this is the obligatory Coca Cola song. I'll have to see the full routine before I can decide whether or not this lives up to the other Coca Cola song, but so far my impressions are good. The style reminds me a lot of Mr. Saxobeat, which was a routine I very much enjoyed back in the day. The dancer is cute and funky at the same time, as is the song. Only complaint: YOU DO NOT SHAKE COCA COLA. EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT. '''Last Christmas: '''This is a Christmas song? I've never heard it before, and I have to say; this is the saddest Christmas song ever. Who want's to hear about heartbreak during the jolly holidays?! Couldn't you have gone with the Mariah Carey song everybody already wants? I'm just as happy to see a return of the Santa Clones as anybody else, but Christmas songs are supposed to be cheery. That aside, the visuals are beautiful, but the routine itself seems overplayed; all the moves seem borrowed from something. '''Like I Would: '''My apologies to all those who wanted Pillowtalk, but in my opinion, this was a much better choice. Also, this has been complained about in the past, but I like the idea of putting a female dancer into a song voiced by a male artist. It seemed to work out for Maps and Feel So Right. The moves look fun and the background is living up to the stunning visuals the game tends to give us, but my concern is how well they actually suit the song. I don't know, maybe it's just me. '''Youth: '''I loved the song, so I asked for it to be in the game, and like many others, I was correct. This isn't quite the theme I imagined for it, but hey, it fits the song. The balloons floating around and the dark background makes this feel like a teenage birthday party. The design of the coach seems somewhat inspired by What About Love, but if it works, then I won't be complaining. While I'm talking about a JDU song, I'm really hoping more exclusive tracks will be offered than the last game. Having a bunch of past songs is great, but it's not enough to get me interested in subscribing, and the exclusive selection was just barely enough to get me in, so here's hoping they kick it up a notch.